supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Anonymyst
What's the worst that could happen ? During the event leading to the end of the old world, an old rabbi was praying, like the day before that, and like he would if he lived another day after. While his ego was focused on the thought of God punishing the sins of mankind, a part of him realised that if he, a simple son of Israel, had to forgive to God, than why call him God. His faith destroyed just as the wall of the synagogue fell apart, the rabbi faced his doom with courage and tear, precisely knowing that only oblivion would awaits him after death. He could not be less right. Background Not being able to remember, by a lack of "memory" as we know it, is a strange state of being. The state of "being" is actually the only state of existence known to Anonymyst, a name given by those who escaped it and its power. Anonymyst is a lack of existence given humanish form, a hole in the continuity formed by the collective consciousness of mankind (and other lifeform). As a negation of reality, Anonymyst is more like a natural disaster than a super-vilain. Physical Features and Age Anonymyst was a short, large man in his late 40s. He kept his stature, but each of his organic cell vanished from reality, tearing a microscopic hole in reality, leaving a dot of pure blackness, light being unable to exist at this space/time point of reality. Each of these "cells" reproduce and dies like normal one, giving Anonymyst his spraying form, as dead "cells" continuously fall from his humman-like form. Powers Unknown Inducement : The ability to erase thing from perception and memory, thus from existence. At will, Anonymyst can delete something from reality. The thing astually still exist, but no one or nothing, even tachions, can know, perceive and remember it, making it not real as only perception makes reality. Of course, no one knows or remembers when Anonymyst uses his power. He knows that some person escaped their doom, but even he doesn't know how. It is probably better that way. Transmutation : The power to alter the structures of various objects. Reality erasure is a powerful ability, but Anonymyst is gifted with another. Melting the smallest particle at the heart of matter, he can reshape reality at will. This process is very slow and not so precise, and is limited to simple material, but can be use as a destructive force. For example, Anonymyst could transform a Tamagotchi into ice, but not the other way around, the Tamagotchi being to complex to create from particles scratch. Role in the Dynasty Anonymyst is a silent hunter, a assassin obeying only Protos. Lacking ego, desires or morality, he (it ?) is a tool, an eraser in the hand of the Dynasty. When something nee to be hurt or killed, they send someone else. You send Anonymyst when you need it EXPUNGED Note I KNOW IT SEEM BROKEN AND OVERPOWERED ! Anonymsyt is, as you read, a conceptual character. He is more like a cosmic force than a bad guy you can punch in the face. He is not in this to fight, but to be a presence, a threat, the reason even the toughest guy sometimes spend the night watching outside, fighting not to fall asleep in case they don't wake up. They don't wake up, and no one cares. Who did ? Anonymyst IS overpowered. The roll for power is part of the game, and as I rolled for unknown inducement, I immediatly thought of Doom Patrol's "Mr.Nobody". I couldn't make Anonymyst just another Mr.Nobody, so I tried a sad and brutal eraser of reality, being a huge Lovecraft fanboy. I don't really know how and when Anonymyst will be used in whatever this project will develop, but I love the idea of a fucking terrifying dark mist-guy that slowly stalk you, waiting for you to make a mistake and ZAP, you're forever gone and no one give a fuck because you never existed in the first place. What's the worst that could happen ? Category:Kin Category:Unknown Inducement Category:Transmutation